Vampires  Prologue
by A.R Lea
Summary: Monique loses everything dear to her after a disastrous vampire hunt that destroys her home and forces her to leave Paris.


_**S**__**u**__**p**__**e**__**r**__**n**__**a**__**t**__**u**__**r**__**a**__**l**_

_**V**__**a**__**m**__**p**__**i**__**r**__**e**__**s**_

Prologue

It was the year 1990. Her eyes gazed out of the tower window, staring at the glowing city's clock in the distance. Soon, it would be time. Her tongue licked her lips hungrily and her ice blue eyes flashed with desire at the thought. Below her, Paris lit up like a Rainbow. A magical and wealthy sight for eyes of the Living Dead to feast on.

As she watched and listened, the glowing clock let out a loud chime that echoed for miles and miles, striking the hour of midnight. Bats screeched as they came out of various hiding in the large, abandoned castle. A smile appeared on her face as the sky was immediately filled with flying, furry animals. But there was more to these than their batty appearance. Her brilliant eyes spotted a specific bat land behind a rubbish bin and transform into her boyfriend, Lukra. As she watched, the first passer by – a man wearing a coat and top hat – received an unfriendly surprise as Lukra leapt out and pulled the man behind the rubbish bin where he bit deep into the man's neck, drinking his fill and then throwing the man into a dumpster.. She watched on in silence without even a cringe as blood spurted from the man's neck. Now, it was time for her to feed. With a savage cry of delight and desire she leapt from the window and flapped her arms that had, by now, transformed into bat wings and joined the flock of screeching bats.

She landed on the sidewalk and transformed into a woman with flowing black hair, ice blue eyes, full red lips, slender, white body and blood red dress that reached mid thigh and barely contained her large breasts. A true desirable for any man – which was exactly what she wanted. As she leaned against a building's wall she watched a young man come around a corner and stop when he saw her, giving her the once over that she knew all too well. She smiled seductively and motioned for him to come over with her finger. He grinned and sent a little prayer of thanks to the heaven – tonight was his lucky night - and went over. Cupping his cheeks in her soft palms, she kissed him deeply – 3 times – and then with a lick at the earlobe bit deeply into his neck. The man gave little struggle that was cut short as he became limp in her arms. She continued to suck, quenching her thirst of blood. She soon dragged him over to a large dumpster and shoved him inside before beginning her pained transformation back into a bat and flying off back towards her tower.

In her tower room she found a visitor – Lukra. He was sitting on the edge of her 4 poster bed. When she flew in and became her beautiful self he stood up and moved towards her. "Monique, you know I don't like you seducing men. It makes me feel jealous." He said to her sternly and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Monique grinned, showing her two sharp teeth. "They don't call me 'seductress' for nothing." She purred and leaned up and gave him a deep kiss. Lukra smiled and returned her deep kiss.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured to her after they broke off.

Monique smiled and was about to answer when screams and shouts were heard from outside. She rushed to the window and looked down. Below there was a whole crowd of people screaming and yelling, trying to get into the tower. Monique spun around and looked at Lukra. "What did you do?" She shouted at him. She was perfectly sure that she hadn't been caught. Before Lukra could answer the door burst open and people piled in with stakes. Monique screamed, thinking only of her own life as she was brought up to do in situations such as these, and flung herself out the window, immediately turning into a bat and flying off towards the city and safety of the vengeful mob. The people still below looked up and pointed, ducking and screaming some more. Behind her she heard cheers of triumph. Her fellow vampires' screams echoing in her ears but she didn't look back.

The castle was destroyed. Burnt to ashes by some of Paris' braver citizens. Monique stared quietly at the place where her tower had once stood but was now a black charcoal heap of rubble. Not many of her kind had survived. Deep inside, Monique mourned for all her fellow vampires lost, including her beloved Lukra. She had made him a vampire, being a full vampire herself and able to do so. On the outside Monique showed no visible emotion. A cold look on her face had replaced her usual seductive smile and tempting cock of her eyebrows.

She turned slowly, gave a loud cry of anguish and remorse as she transformed into a bat and then took to the skies, needing to get away from the memories Paris held. Get away from the place of death. Find a new place to call home.


End file.
